villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cal Hockley
Caledon Nathan "Cal" Hockley III is the main antagonist in James Cameron's hit 1997 film Titanic. He is Rose's extremely arrogant fiancé who wants to marry her at all costs for her fortune. He is portrayed by Billy Zane, who also portrays Hughie Warriner. He only was able to survive the ship's sinking by cheating his way onto a lifeboat by stealing a child and pretending to be the father of the child just to save himself. History Cal was the proud son of a Pittsburgh steel industry tycoon that boarded the RMS Titanic with the First Class in 1912, appointed as a possible fiancé for Rose DeWitt Bukater (the film's protagonist) by her mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, both from the First Class as well, in an attempt to inherit his fortune, which Cal also wanted in Rose. Throughout the movie, Cal attempts to convince Rose into marrying him without success, as Rose is in love with Third Class passenger Jack Dawson. Events of the film Cal first appears in Southampton when the Titanic is ready to depart for its maiden voyage boarding as a first class passenger with his fiancé Rose Dewitt Bukater, her mother Ruth DeWitt Bukater and his bodyguard Spicer Lovejoy. Later that night unbeknownst to him Rose attempted to commit suicide by jumping off the stern of the ship but she was stopped by third class passenger Jack Dawson who convinced her not to jump, after being convinced Rose prepares to climb back over but slips and nearly falls but Jack quickly grabs hers and pulls her back but her screams alerts several crew members and Cal to which upon arriving at the scene Cal thought Jack is trying to rape Rose and Cal has Jack arrested calling him a "filth" and grabbing his shirt but Rose jumps in between them lying to him that she was viewing the propellers and she slipped and goes on state she would of fell off the ship until Jack rescued her (not wanting Cal to know she attempted to commit suicide). Cal then takes her inside but is stopped by a friendly fellow first class male passenger Archibald Gracie who says Jack should be rewarded for his rescue of Rose to which Cal give him a twenty dollar bill but Rose is disgusted by this asking him if that was the going rate for "saving the woman he loved" to impress her Cal invite Jack for dinner the following night to which Jack agrees to. It was at this point Rose began to fall for Jack to which Cal is obvious to Cal along with Ruth attempt to humiliate him in front of the others trying to expose him as a steerage passenger during the dinner service the following night although Jack saves himself from being humiliated, unbeknownst to Cal, Rose later that night secretly joins Jack in third class for a party where they are caught in the act of dancing by Lovejoy who later informs Cal. The next morning Cal and Rose are having breakfast together where Cal intimidates Rose stating he hoped that Rose would come by last night Rose explains to him he was tired Cal then told her to do what was she was expected to do as a lady of society although Rose has the courage to stand up for herself stating she was his fiancé, Cal then loses his temper as flips the breakfast table telling her while she was not his wife by law she was in practice and had to honor him and forbids her from ever seeing Jack again. He then storms out of the room leaving Rose as she begins to break into tears. Cal later finds a sketch of a nude Rose wearing the Heart of the Ocean along with an insulting letter left by Rose inside the safe, has Lovejoy find her and formulates a plan with Lovejoy to separate Jack and Rose once and for all but soon the Titanic collides with an iceberg halfway to New York City and unbeknownst him and everyone else the ship is doomed and is going to sink, Cal plans to have Jack arrested for supposedly stealing the Heart of the Ocean by having Lovejoy put the necklace in Jack's coat pocket and does so when Jack and Rose comes to inform him and her mother Ruth about the ship hitting the iceberg and sinking, Cal summons the Master at Arms to arrest Jack and creates a minor commotion in Rose's room to have Jack arrested to which his plan succeeds sending Jack to the ships lower levels where he is strapped to a pipe with Lovejoy as a guard. Right after Jack leaves Cal slaps rose and calls her a whore but before he can continue a crew member come in and informs him and Rose to put on their lifebelts and head to the boat deck to which Cal finds ridiculous, Cal was with Rose when she confronts the shipbuilder Thomas Andrews where he informs her that the ship is going to sink to which Cal overhears, Cal, Rose Ruth and Molly Brown then headed to the boat deck where Cal laughs at Ruth's concern about the lifeboats being overcrowded, Rose then snapped at her then outright told her that that the water was freezing and there is not enough boats telling her half of the people on the ship is going to to die to which Cal commented "Not the better half" where a furious Rose calls him an "unimaginable bastard" Cal also stated that the drawing Jack wrote would be a lot worth more by morning indirectly telling her that Jack would be dead by then. Soon Rose was ordered by Ruth to get into the lifeboat but Rose says goodby to her and leaves to go rescue Jack but Cal catches her and yells at her "where are you going? to him? to be whore to a gutter rat? but Rose replies to him declaring she would rather be his whore than his wife. Cal then struggles with Rose until Rose gets free of him by spitting in his face and leaves Cal appalled and shocked. Rose later rescues Jack and the two with help of Jack's friends Fabrizio De Rossi and Tommy Ryan look for a way out to escape. Later he makes a deal with First Officer William Murdoch bribing him with money to secure a lifeboat seat for him. Cal eventually finds Jack and Rose waiting to board a lifeboat determined to get Rose off the boat, he also gives Rose his coat not knowing he also had the Heart of the Ocean inside of the coat, he then convinces an unwilling Rose to board a lifeboat being filled by Second Officer Charles Lightoller telling her has made an arrangement for him and Jack to get off safely, having earlier making a deal with Murdoch, but Rose is still unwilling to board but then is forced to by Lightoller. Once Rose's boat lowers he informs Jack that the arrangement was only for himself telling him "I always win Jack, one way or another" Rose, realizing she cant leave Jack on the sinking Titanic jumps of the lifeboat and into one of the lower decks of the ship, Jack splits from him and reunites with Rose on the Grand Staircase, Cal witnesses their emotional reunion on B-Deck and is enraged by this but Lovejoy grabs him and walks him to the boat deck Cal suddenly in a fit of rage overpowers Lovejoy and grabs his gun out of his coat pocket and begins to shoot at Jack and Rose intending to kill them, Cal continues to shoot at them until they reach the flooding first class dining room where the gun runs out of bullets and could not keep up with them when he realizes he swimming in cold water, he sarcastically yells at them "I hope you enjoy your time together" he walks up the steps and begins laughing Lovejoy, who meets up with him questions him laughing, Cal tells him that he gave her the necklace which was in the coat, and leaves to go to the boat deck giving up his pursuit. Once returning to the boat deck he runs to where the last lifeboat is being filled and ready to launch but finds himself behind a large group of men desperately wanting to board and also finds a lost child crying behind them, Cal then shoves his way through the crowd and he gets to the front of the mob where he confronts Murdoch (who was busy holding the panicked passengers circling the boat at gunpoint, threatening to shoot any man who would try to board the lifeboat) angrily reminding him about the deal they had earlier, but Murdoch now decides against him because of the women and children first/only rule. Murdoch throws the money in his face replying to him "your money cant save you anymore then it could save me" before pushing him back making him angry. Suddenly a man tries to board the lifeboat by jumping over Murdoch who shoots him this startles the crowd enough to push Jack's friend Tommy Ryan forward where Murdoch also shoots and kills him to Cal's (and Fabrizio's) shock, Murdoch then commits suicide with the gun out of guilt, Cal then retreats from the spot where Tommy and Fabrizio was at and goes back to grab the child he saw earlier and then pushes his way through the crowd again where he confronts Chief Officer Henry Wilde and convinces him to let him on because he has a child in his arms, Wilde allows him to board where Cal passes off the child as his own. Shortly after following this the water begins to flood the boat deck and many passengers retreat from the rising water Cal however remains on board the lifeboat but the boat remains trapped due to no one cutting the falls of the boat but eventually the falls are cut buy several crew members and Jack's friend Fabrizio De Rossi and the boat flows off the deck where Cal is seen trying to shove other passenger trying to board the lifeboat saying they will swamp the boat. A few minutes later one of the ships funnels collapses where Cal watches in horror as he witnesses Fabrizio and several other swimmers get crushed and killed. Soon after the event of trying to survive the shipwreck he accepts a sip of whiskey from another passengers and he along with other passengers in his boat are rescued by Fifth Office Harold Lowe in his lifeboat and is then taken to the rescue ship RMS Carpathia ''where he despreately tries to find Rose but believe she actually died on the ship when he cant find her, although Rose who was hiding in steerage sees him and he walks away where it was the last time she sees him. He never saw Rose again after the sinking. Even though he survived the Titanic, Rose (in present time) states that he got married to another woman and inherited his millions. But Rose also said, from what she's read, that Cal committed suicide sometime during the 1929 Wall Street Crash via a pistol in his mouth. His children fought over the remains of his estate like wild hyenas. Personality Cal was so ruthless and relentless that he had his rival chained to the sinking ship in a desperate attempt to keep Rose for himself, though his efforts were to no avail as his violent temper and general contempt for others simply served to alienate him further from the woman he claimed to love. Trivia *In an old script of the film Cal beats Jack's friend Fabrizio De Rossi with an oar when he attempts to board a lifeboat he is in. When Fabrizio tells Cal he has to get to America, Cal hits him with an oar, cutting open his scalp and sarcastically telling him to swim to his destination. Fabrizio would later die due to this. If this was left in the final cut of the film Cal would definitely cross the Moral Event Horizon for an action as leaving someone on a sinking ship with indifference of their death would be considerably cruel. *In another old script, he actually finds Rose aboard the ''Carpathia and expresses remorse for his actions, but she rebuffs him and tells him to leave; he sadly complies, though not before asking Rose what he should tell her mother. The reason for this scene's removal is possibly because the writers didn't want to make Cal look sympathetic. *Cal had some similar from Jafar like both only want to marry the heroines for money, both had a sidekick (Cal to Lovejoy, Jafar to Iago), both want revenge on the poor protagonist (Cal to Jack, Jafar to Aladdin) and both die in the movie except Jafar doesn't die until the second movie when Iago stops him by destroying his lamp. Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Insecure Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Elitist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Suicidal Category:Protective Category:Misogynists Category:Incriminators Category:Golddiggers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Flashback villains Category:Opportunists Category:Aristocrats Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Social Darwinists Category:Cowards Category:Xenophobes Category:Deceased Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Love rivals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Criminals Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Kidnapper Category:Power Hungry Category:Necessary Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Sadists Category:Liars Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Conspirators